Ibtailia
by xForbiddenLove
Summary: Crossover of Ib & Hetalia. It's my first fanfiction so please be a bit gentle when critizing, but if you have any suggestions then I'll be glad to hear 'em


''_What am I doing?", _you say outloud to yourself. _'Oh yeah, the art gallery. Mum and dad thought it'd be a great idea to come here..'_, you begin to look around and take in the scenery. The floor was polished clean and so sparkly you could even see your own reflection and the walls were just a bland color of white, behind you was a huge magnificent painting, it seemed liked a pre-schooler had drawn it thought. The painting was titled _Fabricated World._ _''I guess I'll go back to mum and dad, there's really nothing much to look at.''_, you slowly begin to walk the small corridor. With every small step you took you could hear your shoes tapping on the floor and the hollow whispers of people talking to each other.

Before going downstairs to greet your mother and father, a certain painting caught your eye. As you walk over to the enchanting painting you begin to notice that something wasn't quite right about it, _'This man...have I seen him before?'_ The painting showed a man whom looked around to be around an adult, maybe 17 to 20 years old? He had messy blonde hair, which seemed similar to a bedhead, he also had ridicously bushy eyebrows that almost looked like a caterpillar. His eyes were closed and he held a pure white rose to his chest. _'Who is he? Why do I feel like I've seen him before?! It's impossible, he's only a painting. .'_ You look closely and notice that the painting wasn't titled, of all the paintings in the gallery only this single painting was not given a name. ''_Maybe the artist died awhile making him? That's probably why he isnt titled._'', you whisper to yourself, suddenly feeling a pint of regret for some odd reason. You look at the man one more time,_ 'Hm. ._' Something had overwhelemed you, you had to touch the painting.

Slowly but very cautiously you reached out your hand to touch the mysterious painting. _'What am I doing? If someone sees me I'll be sure to get in-'_ Suddenly, everything around you faded into a deep dark abyss. You couldn't hear, speak, see, nor breath, _'W-what's going on?!'_ A faint image appeared in front of you. '_Is that me and..that man from the painting. .?' _

**"Amelia? That's a nice name. It's nice to meet you.'' ''What's your name?'' ''It's Arthur.'' **

**''Are you trying to find your way out of the art gallery too?" "Yes. Would you care to join us?" "Sure. Oh, and my name's Madeline.'' "It's a pleasure to meet you Madeline. I'm Arthur and this is Amelia.'' **

**''Amelia! Madeline! Are you two okay?!" "Y-yeah...somehow." "Don't worry, we'll try and find a way to meet back up with you, right Amelia?" "W-well...I don't wanna leave Arthur alone by himself." "Don't worry, Amelia. I'll be fine. Just go ahead, I promise we'll meet back up soon.''**

**"Hey Amelia. If only two of us could make it out, who would you choose?" "Well... I'd sacrifice myself for the both of you." ". . .''**

**"W-wait. M-Madeline is a painting?! I have to get back to Amelia, quickly!" "Madeline, are you okay?" "Okay...? Aha...HAHAHAHAHA. Yes, just splendid~" " Madeline...?"**

**"Amelia! We have to leave her!" "W-what? Why?!" "She's...she's a painting like the rest of those things.'' ''Is it true?'' "I'm sorry, Amelia. I'm really sorry! Please..take me with you.'' "I-I'm sorry too, Madeline..." **

**''Amelia.." "What...are you okay?!" "I'm sorry but, do you mind going without me.." "N-no! I can't leave you behind!" "I don't want to lie to you, but I don't want to tell the truth either. If you need my help, just call me and... I'll come running." "Arthur... I-I.."**

"**Amelia! W-what are you doing?!" "Something I should've done a long time ago.." "Aha...you wouldn't, would you?" "This is it, Madeline. It's going to be all over for you!" "AMELIA! DON'T YOU DARE BURN THE PAINTING!" "Your time's up..'' ''No...no! NO!"**

**"Amelia, that's not the exit. Come with me, I'll show you the proper way." "Y-you...you aren't him.'' ''What are you talking about, love? It's me, Arthur!'' ''No...your not. Y-your a fake, your lying to me!'' ''I would never lie to you, would I?'' "I-I'm not going with you! You aren't the real Arthur! He...he's gone.'' ''But I'm right here.'' ''I'm sorry..''**

''This_ can't be it. No..there's no way. A-Arthur..no..no, no, no, no, no!'', _you begin to shake with fear. _''Why...why did he do it?! He didn't have to trade his rose for mine! T-that idiot!''_, you scream in rage. _''This has to be a lie. There's no way this memory is mine, this is just an illusion, right? My mind is just playing tricks on me, they aren't real... their just paintings..right?''. _Your vision became blurry and everything began to return back to its orginal form, now you could clearly see that you were still in the art gallery, standing over the picture of Arthur. _''I'm so sorry, Arthur. I couldn't do anything for you and now.. now your dead. It's all my fault!''_, you fall onto your knees and begin to wail. _''It's my fault that you're dead..''_, people stare into your direction and begin to whisper to each other, wondering what was wrong with you. You knew they were staring at you..but you could care less, that wasn't important, you just wanted _him _back. Nothing more, nothing less.

_''Is something the matter?'', _the voice sounded as if they were a Brit. _''Please sir.. I-I would like to be left alone..'' ''Sir? Whenever did you address me like that, Amelia?" 'Wait...what?', _slowly you turn your head back to see who was talking to you. _'No way... it cant be! T-this is...' _''_ 'Ello love. Did you miss me?'' ''Arthur?! It..it can't be!'' ''Hm? What's wrong?'' ''D-didn't you die?!'' ''Eh..I guess that's a little bit too hard to explain.''_,both of you smile at each other warmly. _''It dosent matter, as long as I got to see you again then I'm fine!'' ''Really..?''_, his cheeks turned a rosey pink as he looked away from you. _''Arthur.'' ''Hm?''_, to his suprise you tackle him to the ground and hug him tightly._ ''A-Amelia!'' ''I missed you...so much. Why would you do something so reckless?!''_, you lay your head onto his chest, hearing his heartbeat. _''I'm sorry Amelia. Will you forgive me?'' ''Of course I will..'' _

Arthur kisses your forehead then smiles again, _'' I promise I'll never do something like that ever again.'' _

* * *

**Ib and Hetalia belong to their rightful owners.**

**Fem!America as Ib**

**Fem!Canada as Mary**

**England as Garry**

**This is one of the first fanfictions I've done so please don't be too cruel.**

**Though, if you have any suggestions I would love to hear it!~ c:**


End file.
